Paper Mario: Into The 3rd Dimension
Paper Mario: Into The 3rd Dimension '''is a 2024 third-person,platforming,RPG game developed by '''Square Enix '''and published by '''Nintendo '''for the '''3Ds,2Ds, '''and Switch. The game is supposed to be a soft reboot of the series, such as the game being entirely in third person, giving the player a new view in the Paper Mario universe. The game started development in late 2018 for the switch, the reason why the franchise was brought back was because of the lack of Nintendo made RPG's on the console, this made them get the idea of reviving an old series and the most popular RPG series that Nintendo didn't use anymore was the Paper Mario series, Nintendo then chose Square Enix to make the game because of the '''Final Fantasy series and because Square Enix made another RPG set in the Mario series, Super Mario RPG: Legend of the seven stars. '''The games world was stylized in all kinds of paper objects, such as mountains and hills looking like paper mach'e, clouds in the look of paper airplanes, leafs and grass looking like shreds, and houses looking like arts and crafts projects, the world was also chosen to look like everything was hand-painted and it was also chosen for lights and backgrounds to look like they were attached to something or be behind each other connected like drawings in a book to make the game stand out to other Switch games. '''Gameplay: The player is always in a third-person perspective, the player can run, jump, and fight enemies or interact with objects, the player will have to choose one of three choices; fight an enemy, pay someone to get rid of the obstacle that's in their way, or use an item or character to find a new way to get by. If you choose to fight, you will freely move around the area you are in, you can bounce, stomp, punch, throw, or use an item, you will play as six characters in the game; Mario, the main protagonist and the character you will use the most in the game, Luigi, Mario's older brother who can run faster and has the ability to double jump and back flip, Princess Daisy, who can throw more characters and is the fastest of the six, Toadette, she can heal as long as her "Help" Meter is full and can go into the background to find hidden items and secret entrances, Tree, a person from the 3rd dimension who wields his pet Chain Chomp, Flow, he can jump on enemies three times that makes him and the group stronger in fights and can use a whistle to reveal hidden areas and villages, and Highwind, a girl from the 3rd dimension who is friends with Tree and his pet Chain Chomp, Flow, she can use her hair to form clouds to fight or use them in battles and can bring them to new areas of the level, she can learn magic by taking books from magical enemies, however, each character only has 9 hit points, but you can increase it by getting power ups, such as the mushroom giving you five and fire flower giving you seven. When defeating enemies, EXP is given to the player, which will be different depending on how the player does in battle, exploration, or how many coins they have gathered in said level. In battle, the player will have a full view on the enemies and attacks, the player can wall jump, long jump, use items they get in ?boxes, defeating enemies, or defeating Mini-Castles or dungeons, the player can store items in their inventory and if the player is about to lose a life, the player can use said item to help them, each character has their own inventory and can switch with each other if the other character has something more suitable for the other. The player can use coins in villages to buy things for the journey or gain access to Mini-Castles and dungeons to help the characters on their quest. The Mini-Castles are castles ruled by enemies in the area you are in, they will have weapons or kidnapped NPC's who will award the characters with special power-ups and maps to dungeons. Dungeons are-well, dungeons that are underground, in caves, and in forests that have rare weapons and items for the player, with some items that can upgrade the players attack, healing, and items storage. Weapons are another addition, they are weapons used in battle that can help the player with enemies, finding hidden areas, and most notably-boss battles, you will not lose a weapon you are using unless you lose a life, weapons include the hammer, which can attack in all directions and breaks Blocks, the wrench, which can be thrown and can sabotage objects or projectiles, the plunger, it can unblock pipes and stick on to enemies and throw them, and finally the screw, which can propel you and can be thrown above to defeat enemies or break barriers. The power-ups include: Super Mushroom: Can make the player bigger and stronger, enabling them to break blocks and ground pound blocked up areas. Gives 5 more health. Fire Flower: Can shoot fire balls and can even make them ricochet off walls, can destroy steel covered enemies and can melt ice obstacles. Gives 8 more health. Bullet Bill: Can propel yourself through cinder blocks and will make the player faster by destroying other obstacles. Gives 6 more health. Blooper: Can grab on to enemies with one of your 8 tentacles and can create little bloopers to help defend yourself by forming a shield or having them go off to leach on to other enemies, you can also hide yourself in seaweed and coral. Gives 7 more health. Ice Flower: Can freeze things in place and makes platforms during boss fights or anywhere else, you can also protect the other characters during battle with ice. Gives 4 more health. Star-Man: Can make you invincible for thirty seconds, giving you new abilities like triple somersaults and hand stand twirls to defeat enemies. Gives unlimited health as long as you got more Stars to refill during battles, although it is rare to find more then 1, WARNING, some bosses may be immune to this power-up. Story: We are presented to a story book, with the narrator telling the origin of the Mushroom Kingdom; At the beginning, the first King of the Mushroom Kingdom was a kind and peaceful soul who gathered information and tried to use said information to find out the universes greatest mysteries, however, none of it figured out the biggest mystery of the kingdom; The Dimensional Gateway. It is said to absorb anything inside it, never to be seen again. The King decides to go investigate, putting a friend of his in charge while he goes to investigate the portal. He goes to see it, keeping his distance and bringing objects he's brought to see what the portal can do; one day, however, a Koopa and his magical servant find and attack him and his guards, he is than thrown into the portal, using his magic to seal the portal up, thinking the Kingdom is defenseless, the Koopa and his servant go to attack the Kingdom. The Kingdom lives on protected, but is disheartened about their rulers fate. However, the King returns after a millennia has passed, but he is different, the smile he always had was now one of pure insanity. He confronts the current king and queen for taking his place, however, the current king and queen do not take it well for the King to return to take their position, they have their guards frame him for steeling magic and causing chaos, the Toads attack him and he mysteriously vanishes again. Ten thousand years later, Mario and Luigi go to Peach's castle for a tea party, however, the castle is under attack. Suspecting it to be Bowser, they rush in to the castle where they see Wario, Waluigi, the Koopalings, and Bowser; however, they are being controlled by the former king, now calling himself Malevolone. He opens the portal with the princess and his new henchmen, separating Mario and Luigi. Mario wakes up in the "3rd Dimension", a world inside The Dimensional Gateway; Mario is shocked when he sees that the entire world is in 3d.